The Marauders Meet Their Match
by 0heavenzangel0
Summary: Three girls from 2005 accidentally find themselves at Hogwarts in the 70s! What're they going to do?


_Hiii__! My Names Claire and this is my first Harry Potter fic! Please review and be nice!_

-----

"This," Hannah said finally. "Is not good."

"Oh well done," Emily snapped. "I'm glad you finally picked up on that detail."

"Well don't get on at me about it!" Hannah snapped back. "It's not like it's my fault!"

"Are you trying to say it's mine?" Emily asked hotly. "Because I can promise you it isn't!

"I am not!" Hannah shouted, her voice cracking slightly as she dashed away tears from her eyes. "Of course it bloody isn't your fault!"

"So if it's not your fault, and it's not my fault, that must mean it's Claire's fault!"

Claire, who had been sitting glowering sullenly out of the window, turned and scowled at her friends. This had very little effect, partly because Claire, who disapproved of scowling, did not scowl often and therefore had not honed her scowl to its full potential, and partly because her friends were not paying her the slightest bit of heed.

Hannah, the tallest of the three, was even paler than normal. She pushed some of her short blonde hair out of her eyes and continued yelling at Emily. Emily, normally equally pale, yelled right back, her face flushed bright red, hiding the freckles that covered her face. Her normally frizzy curls frizzed even more.

Claire, taller than Emily but shorter than Hannah, scowled at her friends through her glasses, fully aware that, while she was usually the most normal-coloured of the lot, she was rapidly turning the same colour as Emily.

"Will you two Shut up?" She screamed, leaping to her feet. "We're in deep shit, and alls you two can talk about is whose fault it is!"

"You haven't been any more helpful, have you?" Emily shouted, standing herself. "Sitting in the corner sulking since we got here!"

"For all you know, I could've been thinking up a solution!"

"Were you?"

"No – but you can hardly blame me, with the two of you at each others' throats!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Hannah cried, standing as well.

"If you haven't got anything useful to say, keep out of this!" Emily snapped.

"Don't get at Hannah!" Claire yelled.

"Don't get at me then!"

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

-----

Outside, four boys listened carefully to the argument, and watched through the compartment window, to the raging battle going on between the three girls.

The shortest boy looked nervously at his friends, eyes quivering as he gazed up at them in fear.

"I don't want to sit here." He said.

"You didn't want to sit anywhere else, either." The black-haired boy with glasses said impatiently. "This is the last compartment."

"Do you think if we wait, they'll start fighting?" The other black-haired boy asked, peering through the window with great curiosity.

"Yes," The slightly lanky boy with light brown hair said, watching as the girl with flyaway brown hair in a messy plait took her glasses off and threw them onto the seat. "But I don't think it'll be girly-fighting. I think they're actually going to kill each other."

There was a long and doom laden pause as they contemplated the terrible calamities that were about to befall in the compartment in front of them.

"Does this mean we have to go stop them?" James asked.

Without receiving an answer, the boys bustled in, Sirius and James moving to separate the two brunettes, while Remus took the blonde aside and handed her his hanky to mop up the tears that were streaming down her face, leaving red tracks that looked more terrible against her pale white skin. Peter stood awkwardly on the sidelines, watching in anguish as the altercation ensued, before moving to restrain the frizzy-haired brunette, who was pulling no punches in her attempts to get past him while screaming abuse at her friend, who Sirius, giving up trying to avoid the fists that flew from her, had picked up and slung over his shoulder.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!" The girl that James and Peter were battling to restrain screamed, her voice echoing around the chamber and causing them to pause for a second in their endeavours as it shook the room. James winced as her knuckles connected with his jaw and Peter let out a surprised breath when he got an elbow in his gut. "You're yelling at me and Hannah for fighting and you're doing the same fucking thing!"

"Wake up!" The other girl bellowed, digging the fingernails of one hand into Sirius' shoulder, pointing at her opponent violently as she struggled to get out of Sirius' grip, kicking her legs. "We're in the fucking Seventies! We haven't even been fucking born yet and you were fucking arguing about whose fucking fault it is!"

"Feisty, aren't they?" James tossed over his shoulder to Sirius with a pained grin. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Sirius called; trying to avoid his girl's flailing elbows as they swung around in a violent frenzy.

"She kicked me!" James yelled, through gritted teeth his voice vibrating with depths of agony,. "In the shin!"

"You deserved it!" The girl snapped. "Let go of me! Fuck off!"

The shouting escalated again and the two brunettes started struggling more. Remus sat watching calmly, while the blonde next to him sniffed wetly into his handkerchief.

"You could help too, you know!" Sirius grunted, shifting his grip on the girl he was holding and hefting her further off the floor, his muscles flexing as he did so. "You're the strongest of the lot of us!"

"Yes." Remus said placidly. "But I'm apparently also the only one with a survival instinct."

Whatever Sirius' reply was – Remus was pretty sure it was terribly rude – it was lost when he got an elbow in his mouth. He stumbled backwards, unable to control himself, careening back across the room and flailing his arms as he did so in an attempt to prevent his inevitable fall.

There was a loud crack which snapped through the room and everyone froze as though a huge block of ice had fallen out of the sky on top of them.

"What was that?" The girl over Sirius' shoulder asked in a small voice, which sounded broken in the sudden and complete silence which had fallen across them, smothering the previous mayhem. Sirius twisted his head to peer down at his foot, the others holding their breath as he did so, seemingly in slow motion, waiting to hear what catastrofy had occurred.

"Just some glasses." He said, not noticing the widened eyes of the three girls and the change in atmosphere as he did so.

"My glasses!" The girl cried, her voice cracking. She wriggled out of Sirius' grip and shoved him out of the way, scrabbling on the floor to frantically pull together all the bits, an aura of anguish pervading the room while she was whispering 'shitshitshit' under her breath. Her eyes filled with unshed tears that glistened silver in her eyes as she held them in. Sirius looked horrified, with no clue what to do.

"Oh well done, Padfoot." Peter said, as the girl picked up the twisted and mangled remains of the frames and looked at them, the corners of her mouth drooping downwards dramatically and her lips trembling. "You made her cry!"

"I'm not crying!" She said, her voice tight and shaky. "'m not!" She blinked rapidly and tried, futilely, to piece her glasses back together.

James pushed past Sirius, who then got thumped in the arm by Peter, and crouched beside the girl, wand out.

"Hey, it's alright," He said gently. "Look," He tapped the glasses with his wand and they mended magically. "There. Good as new."

The girl put them on and smiled shakily at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled, clambering to her feet, James doing the same seconds later.

An awkward silence fell, broken only by Hannah blowing her nose noisily.

Eventually, the bespectacled girl sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I shouldn't have yelled. We're all in the same boat."

Hannah leapt up from her seat and ran and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry too!" The blonde cried, in a muffled voice. They looked at the other brunette – Hannah anxiously and the bespectacled girl expectantly. The frizzy-haired girl eyed them for a long moment, before nodding her head ever so slightly. Hannah let out a happy cry and ran to hug the other girl. The girl with the glasses relaxed noticeably and beamed at her friend, who shot her a small grin over Hannah's shoulder.

"You're friends now?" Peter asked anxiously. "You're not gonna try and kill each other again?"

The girls laughed, suddenly perfectly happy.

"No, the taller brunette said. "No killing each other."

"Good," Sirius grinned. "Then, can we sit in here with you?"

----

_REVIEW PLZ! TNKZ!_


End file.
